


Nunca Es Suficiente 永不足够

by jojo_joe



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale can always take more, Crowley is more than willing to give more, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Greedy! Aziraphale, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Weird Biology
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: 没错，亚茨拉菲尔享受性爱，这不是什么出乎意料的事实。他是个享乐主义，欢欣鼓舞地尝试一切可以让他心情愉悦的小玩意儿，热爱高潮就如同热爱加牛油果与乳酪的三文鱼寿司卷，并从不羞于向克鲁利提出要求。





	Nunca Es Suficiente 永不足够

书店把窗帘拉上了。店外的人流熙熙攘攘，但没有一个潜在顾客想得到推门进来。因为亚茨拉菲尔偏好这种时候的绝对安静，所以不会有人打扰他俩。

下午五点，太阳缓慢西斜。

“呼。”亚茨拉菲尔突然出声。他的脸颊泛红，上嘴唇因为汗水显得亮晶晶的。这是他近两个小时里的第一句话。

“唔？”克鲁利用鼻音询问，他暂时有点腾不开嘴。

“再快一点。”天使说。他的手指插进恶魔深色的短发，称不上压迫、但不容拒绝地将他推回了两腿之间。

克鲁利把鼻梁抵进他的大腿内侧，那里覆盖着一层细汗，还在因为数次高潮累积下的快感不受控制地痉挛。他将手指也覆上去，往里摁紧，拇指贴着敏感的皮肤摩擦，直到留下椭圆形的粉色痕迹。

亚茨总是很暖和，尤其在这种时候热得仿佛发酵后的面团。他经常幻想着……

“克鲁利。”亚茨在催他了，扬高的语气像是用声音翻了个白眼。但他仍然靠在沙发上，脖颈放松地向后仰出一段弧线，赤裸的双腿向恶魔张开。克鲁利能看见他颤抖的金色睫毛，散开的领结挂在肩膀上，小腹包覆在衬衫与马甲下，正随着呼吸规律地一起一伏。

亚茨拉菲尔不理解上床时去除所有的衣物的必要性。“为什么，我的男孩？”克鲁利指出这一点时，他的眉毛皱了起来，“你需要上半部分做什么？”

这就像他不明白恶魔为什么总是执着于床铺。亚茨的书店甚至没有卧室，多数时候他们都在沙发上解决，有时候是餐桌，其中不少次屁股边还摆着刚喝完的酒瓶。

“不通人情”。恶魔将舌尖挪回肿起的阴蒂时，这个词猝然跳进了他的脑袋。但你的确没法指望天堂的造物在这种方面**突然**变得通情达理。

没错，亚茨拉菲尔享受性爱，这不是什么出乎意料的事实。他是个享乐主义，欢欣鼓舞地尝试一切可以让他心情愉悦的小玩意儿，热爱高潮就如同热爱加牛油果与乳酪的三文鱼寿司卷，并从不羞于向克鲁利提出要求。

他可以吃掉一整条寿司，重复的口感也丝毫不觉得腻烦，反倒觉得这会让他“满足”。克鲁利在脑海里加粗了这个词，将上齿嵌进皮肉时还在思考这件事。这就是为什么他在今天张开双腿时选择了女性器官，他想要被**喂饱**。

亚茨被咬得僵硬了一瞬间，在他上方短促地抽了口气。克鲁利有两根手指埋在湿热的甬道间，把每一次收缩都感受得一清二楚。他摩擦着上部那一小片略显粗糙的黏膜，配合着舌头的节奏越来越快。亚茨的呼吸卡住了，然后变成细小的尖喘。

他还是非常安静。克鲁利将脸颊整个埋进去，颧骨蹭在蜷曲的毛发里。他不用抬头都能想象出天使现在的表情——亚茨会咬下唇，眼睛也闭紧，只在真正达到顶峰时才是屈尊般哼出一两个声响。在那之前，在那之后，克鲁利能获得只有无声的喘息。

并不是说他在抱怨。见鬼的，他一点都不介意这个。但是——但是恶魔总是贪心的，更别提克鲁利是一个有想象力的恶魔。

克鲁利将手指抽出来，分叉的舌尖探进去，鼻尖戳挤在充血后柔软湿黏的肉粒上。他在亚茨的体内吮出咕啾的声响，一次一次地往里顶着他，直到天使无路可退地被挤进了靠枕之间。克鲁利继续施加压力，双手将他的大腿掰到最开。

阴蒂上慢于心跳的抽搐告诉他，亚茨一定是高潮了。更多的热量从这幅躯壳辐射出来，甬道随之绞紧，克鲁利尝到了一小股微咸的液体，从交合处溢出来之后沾满了下巴。他抽空往旁边瞥了一眼，亚茨拉菲尔又将手指收回了身侧，它们现在正安静地搭在软垫上，随着身体的抽搐难以自持地攥出了几道褶皱。

夕阳的余晖透过窗帘，勾勒在他们的肩膀上。

“克鲁利。克鲁利？”手指的主人开腔了，声音比往日哑了些许，但依旧轻柔礼貌，亚茨更倾向于开口而非起身行动，“可以了。今天就到这里吧。”

“然后呢？”克鲁利问。

亚茨低下头看向他，那双淡蓝色的眼睛不解地张大了，那副模样像是克鲁利刚送给他的是一罐利兹酒店的限量曲奇。“……非常感谢？”

“就是这样？”恶魔没去拿放在茶几上的墨镜。他就地坐下了，耍赖般挤在天使打开的脚踝间，金色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着亚茨，似乎能从这里搜刮出些什么。

“你总是这么贴心，我亲爱的。今天尤其……”亚茨顿了顿便开口，伸出手像是要去抚摸克鲁利的脸颊，但被后者躲开了。恶魔一把握住了他的手腕，另一只手覆进掌心，暧昧又亲昵地磨挲他戴在小指的金色尾戒。

“天使，”他仰着脸，嘴角逐渐向上翘成了邪恶的弧度，“几次？”

“我不知道你在说什么，这个谈话从一开始就毫无重点。”亚茨有些烦躁地抿起嘴唇。晚餐时间就快到了，他想和克鲁利出门散步。

“我问你从下午剥了裤子开始，你高潮了几次？”

“我不……”

“八次。如果算上你突然合拢腿差点把我脖子拧下来的那一下，九次。因为我不知道你是不是真的爽过头了。”恶魔连珠炮一般倒出来，攥着他的手不让亚茨抽走，“但我呢？”

“哦，我不知道你的提问对象里还包括你。”亚茨拉菲尔说，只是陈述事实。

“一次也没有，天使，一次也没有。”克鲁利不受影响地说下去，金色的眼底全是亚茨没法读懂的情绪，“你说谢谢，但我的谢礼呢？”

“我相信完全可以留到下一次，毕竟这件事并不是非常——紧急。我……”

克鲁利猛地窜了起来，亚茨甚至没能看清他是怎么办到的。恶魔像条伺机已久的蛇般盘到了他的身上，亚茨同时听见了皮带铜扣解开的咔哒声。

“亚茨拉菲尔，你还真是个不解风情的混球。”毒蛇说，然后一把拽下了他的领结。

+

亚茨拉菲尔说不清自己现在是什么心情，也许有点恼火。但如果强迫他一百分坦诚的话，他会承认自己害怕了。

他不知道发生了什么，也不明白克鲁利的动机是什么，他不喜欢这种脱离控制的无措感。他们做过，没错，不止一次。可是今天理应足够了，他已经非常满足。

但克鲁利不依不饶，摁着他直到亚茨的脖颈从散开的领口下完全暴露出来。恶魔舔着他凸起的喉结，一圈连着一圈，唾液在皮肤上变凉，带来一阵阵瘙痒的同时还有无处可寻的焦躁感。

他的性器挤了进来，立刻被湿得过分的甬道接纳，但是身体并不感到舒适。他这个下午被刺激得太多了，现在光是被无意中蹭上阴蒂都会感觉到一阵钝痛。

“你——别！”亚茨抽吸着下了命令，这样过于粗暴的祈使句让他感到些微的丢脸。他喜欢彬彬有礼的交谈，而不是像某种未发育好的灵长类动物那样，只能用简单的名词与动词的组合表达——

克鲁利又一次拍了上来，这一次实打实地撞进两腿之间的部位，一道稀薄的银丝随着他后退的动作拉长，然后断在下腹。亚茨呜咽出声，这一下暴力又邪恶，让他一瞬间感到眼眶发烫，像是肚子里被人浇了一桶岩浆。克鲁利再度贴近，然后在下一个瞬间与他分开距离，那种火辣辣的触感一直萦绕在那里。

“还在吗，天使？”他的男孩儿兴致勃勃地喊他，将他严丝合缝地压在靠枕与肉体之间。克鲁利放弃了大开大合的进出，转而与他胯骨相抵，手指抠进小腿袜的束环，推着膝盖几乎将天使对叠起来。

“你今天的问题都非常——哦！我又不会长翅膀飞走。”亚茨心情不佳地回答，偏过脸颊表示抗议。他被份额之外的快感刺激成了一团乱麻，这就像是正餐之后连着上了五份甜品，纵然甜美，但享受最终也会被成为累赘。他现在无比渴望放下叉子。

但克鲁利正贴在他的胸口，举起一满勺的慕斯蛋糕，固执地硬是要塞进他的嘴里。

“来，我们得完成这个。”恶魔笑得龇出了犬齿，“最好别打翅膀的主意，毕竟你早就知道我想对你的翅膀做什么了。”

他的节奏变得短而急促，正是往常会把亚茨拉菲尔直接甩过顶峰的频率，但现在只能换来一阵阵酸胀的抽搐。接连不断的水音从交合处搅出，分不出成分的透明湿迹淌得到处都是，从两人的大腿内侧一路浸湿了软垫。克鲁利把自己黑色的衬衫撩到了肋骨上，领带也甩去肩后，所以每一次动作时，亚茨能看见他蓄势待发的腰部线条。

“我不想。我不愿意……”他俩已经足够熟悉彼此，亚茨推着他的胸口，都知道这已经是亚茨拉菲尔最接近于哀求的口吻了。

“拜托，天使？我保证，不会难受太久。”克鲁利开始吻他汗湿的额发，亲昵地用颧骨磨蹭脸颊，双手拢在亚茨的肩上不断安抚，顺便解开了他的马甲。

亚茨艰难地呼吸着。克鲁利又湿又热，呼吸里带着水汽，从太阳穴舔到耳廓的样子也像小狗，让他隐约记起蛇类都喜欢用舌头辨认气息。这条蛇正更深地把自己埋了进去，几乎顶到了宫口，手指和嘴唇却做着毫无必要的动作。他用牙齿去咬耳垂，指腹去揉搓锁骨，往下滑去胸膛时莫名其妙地带起一阵无名而起的战栗。

他的勃起碾开了身体深处的缝隙，把天使肺部的所有空气都挤了出去，只是轻轻一顶就逼得小腹酸涩发紧，几乎让他看不清眼前的景象。亚茨头晕眼花，自己也说不出是生理还是心理的原因，有那么一瞬间甚至以为克鲁利会毁了自己的皮囊。

他**从来**没有这么做过，克鲁利一直是个贴心的爱人。他小心翼翼地照料着亚茨的心思，或者说，他一向致力于满足亚茨的要求，有求必应，**从不**过火。

亚茨拉菲尔艰难地吞咽了一下。他能感觉到两人间的气氛微妙地改变了。

摩擦间的热度蔓延向更远的部位，克鲁利的手指揉进紧绷后开始酸痛的肌肉，性器撑开穴口，甬道应激性吮吸。那些负面感受终于钝化下去，变成细小的电流般乱窜着从尾骨跑向头顶，造成的影响不会让他浑身紧绷到想要攥紧身下的垫子，快感接管了疼痛，但不同于任何一次性爱。它们只是向外延展。

“呃。”亚茨哽出了一声鼻音，垂下的脸颊埋进克鲁利的颈窝里。他还在颤抖，但呼吸慢了下来。他开始同时听见两人的心跳。

接触是温暖的、混乱的、饱满的，像是数圈涟漪，晃晃悠悠地扩散出来，然后在下腹的某个地方融合，波光粼粼地撞出一小片水花。克鲁利搂紧了他。

“想这么做很久了。”他贴着亚茨的额角喃喃，“想听见你的声音。”

“但你完全不…需要这么做，亲爱的男孩，”亚茨从自己的声音里听出了一丝茫然，像是胃里装了太多酒精后的影响，让他一时甚至没找到舌头，“你甚至可以直接打电话。”

“电话性爱吗？”克鲁利不假思索地说出来，下一秒就意识到自己会错了意，“哦，我不知道你是那个意思……我其实不是这个意思。”

被压在身下的天使慢慢挑起了一边眉毛。说真的，他不喜欢在做这种事情的时候还非得思考问题。

“你对我来说总是太快了。”他慢吞吞地说，费劲地眨眼，让汗水从眼睑边流下去，立刻被克鲁利舔掉了。恶魔总是想得太多，动作也太多，过分得像个人类。他活力四射，但也太敏感了——他，亚茨拉菲尔说不上来，他总是试着刺探某些方面的问题。

克鲁利的表情一瞬间像是有点愧疚。“又太快了吗？”

“不是说这个。”两个人的对话无可救药地滑向醉酒般的词不达意，恐怕下一秒就会说起海豚和海鲜汤，亚茨拉菲尔可不想让好不容易重新唤起的情欲被破坏个精光。

两人在沉默中继续了一会儿，克鲁利的脊背颤抖起来，随后如同断线的木偶般突兀地瘫了下去。天使将脚踝翘起来，卡住了他的膝盖后侧。

恶魔软绵绵地发出一声气音，以此表示疑问。

“再来一次。”亚茨的声音被情欲浸泡得酥麻，但仍然听得出一丝彬彬有礼，“你愿意吗？”

“唔……什么。哦！”克鲁利猛地撑起肩膀，顺便还撑起了**别的**什么。

“哦！”亚茨尖声叫了出来，脖颈拱起，后脑撞到了沙发后面的墙壁。他感觉自己被双倍地顶满了，那条老蛇，他一定是——亚茨从来没允许过——那可是整整两根……

“抱歉，对不起，我不是……”克鲁利僵在原处，在陡然间的清醒后害怕得要命。他一手扶着亚茨的肩膀，一手攥在沙发上，像是有一个响指瞬间抽走了脑袋里所有的傻念头。他一定是得意忘形了，这无论如何也做得太过火，他只希望没有一个冲动加上倒刺……

亚茨咬紧了下唇，在把那片柔软的皮肤咬得发白前压抑地呻吟了出来。克鲁利手忙脚乱地试图往后退，却被卡在半截动弹不得。内壁如同高潮前夕那样抽搐，滑腻的体液挤得到处都是。他又试了一次，却感觉到对方的小腿抬得更高，夹在了侧腰偏下的地方。

亚茨拉菲尔没听到对方的回应，终于睁开了眼睛，浅蓝色的眼底还残留着泪水的痕迹。他的瞳孔扩散得很大，浓郁的棕色近乎涨满了原本的冷色调，让那双眼睛如同一个瘾君子般散发着纯粹的愉悦。

还有不知餍足的渴求。

“怎么了？”他问，小腹顶高，胯骨在丰腴的浅色皮肉下浮现。亚茨舔了嘴唇，将刚刚烙下的牙印染上水光，又像是饱餐一顿之后饶有兴致的回味。他刚咽下了一整盘寿司，并不介意再来点别的。

“你这次可以快一点。对我来说更快的节奏。”亚茨拖着音节说，克鲁利意识到自己无比乐意服从。

**FIN.**


End file.
